


A Daytime Mission: Exam Preparation Results

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: The seniors were already used to keeping their guard up in Tartatus, but they never expected those same skills would be necessary during the daytime! Their exam results cause quite a stir, and Minako takes charge to help them flee the scene.





	A Daytime Mission: Exam Preparation Results

**Author's Note:**

> This is a major fluff piece from a new fanfic writer. Hope you enjoy!

"Come on Minako, Yuka-tan, we need to grab Fuuka and get to the faculty office!" Junpei exclaimed.   
Yukari gave him a skeptical look. "What for?"

Fuuka burst into the classroom. "Junpei-kun, I came as soon as I could! What's the emergency?"

Junpei rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, maybe the text was a bit of an exaggeration, it's not an emergency so much as -"

"Spit it out!" Minako cut in.

"In order to help the seniors do better on the entrance exams, they took a practice test. The scores are being posted right now! We can finally see Shinjiro-senpai and Akihiko-senpai face off in something other than combat!"

Yukari rolled her eyes, but Minako bolted up from her desk. "Senior face-off! Let's go!"

Minako lead the charge out of the classroom when Fuuka asked, "What do you think got Shinjiro to start coming to class? Do you think Mitsuru-senpai finally got through to him?"

Yukari gave Fuuka a sly look. "Maybe...or maybe he just wants to impress a certain leader..."

Fuuka gasped. "Really? But I thought Akihi - oh no."

Junpei smirked. "See? Part of the competition!"

Minako tried not to smile. "As the leader, it would be impertinent to make assumptions like that. Plus, I'd hate to step on Mitsuru's toes since I don't know who she's interested in."

"Smart!" Junpei said. "Waiting to see who the smartest is so Mitsuru can claim them first."

Minako frowned. "That's not what I -!"

"Tied?!" They heard Akihiko roar in disbelief. Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Mitsuru stood in front of the test scores posted by the faculty office.

Akihiko turned to Shinjiro. "You've been a total slacker! How could you do so well?"

Shinjiro held his chin up high and smirked. "What can I say? I've just got skills."

The group circled around the seniors. Yukari and Minako cut in to read the scores. "As expected," Yukari said, "Mitsuru has the highest score. But Akihiko and Shinjiro are tied for second!"

A few more seniors floated in to check the scores. "Akihiko, you should be proud of your friend." Mitsuru chided. "It's quite an accomplishment considering how busy our evenings are. Right, Arisato?"

Shinjiro and Akihiko turned to Minako. "That's just incentive to beat him on the actual exam, right Akihiko?"

Shinjiro scoffed, but Akihiko clenched his fist. "Right! Just wait for round two!"

His words began to be drowned out by the crowd forming around them. Minako heard, "... Akihiko-san's mysterious friend! While Akihiko is strong and clean cut, he's dark and brooding. They're both so smart!"

"...how can you pick!?"

"Doesn't matter, you won't stand a chance."

"Neither would you! The pact still stands, no one can go after them!"

"Isn't that just for Akihiko-senpai though?"

"That's crazy! Kirijo has to be dating one of them. She'd execute you if you pursued her man!"

Akihiko looked confused, but Mitsuru and Shinjiro grew pale.

"What...is happening?" Shinjiro asked Akihiko.

"The girls...normally they're just an annoyance...but this is far beyond normal!" Akihiko said, shaken.

Even the teachers began to whisper. "Aragaki-san has made incredible progress. I always assumed Sanada-san would be her type, but now I'm not so sure."

Mitsuru clutched her collar. "Why would they say this about me, I - I..."

Minako steeled her gaze and turned to Fuuka. "We need an escape route! Is there any way to the front entrance from here?"

Fuuka scanned the scene. "No! The enemy is blocking off the exits!"

Minako nodded. "Okay. We'll have to fall back for now. We're forming two squads. Junpei, you're leading squad B."

"Yes, finally!" Junpei exclaimed. "Wait, what are we doing?"

"Distraction! I'll take the seniors to the roof to lay low until the crowd disperses. Draw the rubberneckers away while we run!"

"Right!" Junpei looked around frantically, then yelled, "Ah! A dog! Over there!"

The crowd started to mumble. Yukari joined in. "That way! Quick, we need to catch it!"

Enough heads turned for Minako to be able to take Mitsuru's hand discreetly. "Let's go!"

The seniors and Minako broke away and ran up the stairs. They emerged on the roof successfully undetected.

Shinjiro laughed and sat on one of the benches. "I missed my old napping spot." He leaned his head back, enjoying the bright sun.

Minako took another one and pulled out her phone. She messaged Fuuka. Retreat successful. Will remain here until a safe route to the main entrance is secured.

Mitsuru walked over to the edge and watched the skyline. The windmills turned lazily. “Thank you, Minako. I don’t know why I froze like that. Teachers generally never fluster me.”

Akihiko grinned. “That’s why she’s in charge. She’s excellent under pressure.”

Minako blushed. “They were being weird anyway. I think they’re just happy to have a smart bunch of upperclassmen to make them proud. They were really excited about you, Shinjiro.”

Mitsuru smiles. “I can’t help but agree...why did you decide to study so hard?”

“To spite Aki.”

Ahihiko punched him gently in the shoulder. “Seriously, Shinji.”

Shinjiro closed his eyes. “I finally decided to do my best to try and save people...seemed hypocritical to no do my best in school too.”

Mitsuru smiled contently. _“Tres bien.”_

Shinjiro continued. “I do want to point out that we wouldn’t even be in this mess if Aki would just pick a girl and date her already.”

Another punch, less gentle this time.

Shinjiro was undeterred. “If you had a girl, everyone would have assumed that me and Mitsuru would be together, and they wouldn’t have gotten all excited for a competition. If I got to spill my guts, so do you, Aki.”

Akihiko looked away and blushed.

Playfully, Mitsuru added. “You are spoiled for choice, Akihiko, I can’t help but be curious.”

Akihiko sat next to Shinjiro and buried his hands in his face. “It’s mostly...I don’t know what I’m doing. Boxing, studying, hell, even Tartarus makes more sense. I can’t figure out a strategy-”

Minako chimed in. “I feel like you shouldn’t need a strategy to be with someone. You need to like them and feel comfortable with them to start. There shouldn’t be winners and losers in dating.”

Akihiko looked up and gave her a shy smile. “I guess you’re right.”

Mitsuru looked down dejectedly. “It is not right for me. I’m going to be matched with someone who is perfect for the company.” She sat next to Minako. “Not necessarily for me.”

Shinjiro and Akihiko sat up straight. Minako shook her head. “That is awful. You’re not someone’s property.”

Mitsuru scoffed. “Aren’t I? An asset to the company? Jobs could be at stake if I don’t do things correctly. I just thought I’d have some time to fall in love with them first, or at least like them ...”

Minako slapped the bench. “'Correctly' by whose standards? Fine, I’ve decided that you will be attended by one of the SEES boys at all Kirijo Group functions from now on until the board gets out of your personal life. I’ll rotate out Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Junpei, and they’ll scare off any potential suitors until the board realizes it’s a hopeless mission.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Shinjiro said. “Count me in!” Akihiko agreed.

Mitsuru laughed. “Are you sure Iori would agree to help?”

That got a laugh from everyone in the group.

“Junpei would sign up for every shift if he could,” Akihiko said with a smile. “Any of us would, just to make sure you have some control over your life.”

Mitsuru smiled shyly. “Thank you. I...I needed that. And I may need you to remind me again.”

Minako's phone rang. She put it on speaker phone. “How’s the situation look, Fuuka?”

“Route secured! You’ll need to be fast, but Junpei and Yukari are posted along the way to run interference if need be.”

“All right! We’ll begin our descent. Tell everyone else to rendezvous at Hagakure, and that includes Ken-kun! The seniors are buying!”

“Roger! See you soon!”

Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Mitsuru gave Minako a look.

Minako raised an eyebrow. “We wouldn’t be in this situation if you three weren’t so awesome, so I think it’s the least you can do. Let’s roll out!”


End file.
